


Seduce Me

by EmpressNariko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Smut, Teasing, flirting and seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNariko/pseuds/EmpressNariko
Summary: This certainly wasn’t how Sakura expected this day to turn out, but she wasn’t about to pass up a chance to seduce Kakashi Hatake.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	Seduce Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alien_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Writes/gifts).



> Welcome to my new story! This is dedicated to my absolutely amazing and wonderful friend, Alien (Alien-writes). My dear, you've been there for me so much since we've met, and I'm so so so lucky to have you as a part of my life! Thank you for be a wonderful and inspirational friend! Love ya!

Thank you also so much to my amazing beta, Bouncy-Irwin! You're just the sweetest to always be there and help me out with stories and life!

I'm so lucky to have such wonderful friends!

Below is the most pg chapter. The rest is going to be smut. Please make sure you are of age and consenting to read this. And most of all, ENJOY!

Thanks!

* * *

Feeling completely furious with her ex-teammate, Sakura let the heavy door slam noisily behind her as she stormed out of the Hokage's office. Surprised glances bore into her back and tongues wagged disapprovingly as she walked away; of course, they had no idea of the root of her vexation.

Naruto had denied her ability to do her _job_.

She was livid, to put it mildly. She could readily feel her blood boiling remembering Naruto's comments to her. She couldn't believe the way he had reacted when she nominated herself for one of the posted missions.

A seduction mission.

It made Sakura clench her fists as she stalked away. She was angry at Naruto, frustrated with the situation, and pissed off with men in general. She had no doubt that Tsunade wouldn't have questioned her ability for even a moment.

As a rule, no one was ever forced to take these types of missions. They only took volunteers, and as such Sakura wanted to nominate herself for it. It had been months since she'd left the village, and while she had never done a seduction mission before, she knew that she could handle it. At 25, she was in her prime, which was exactly what these types of missions required. She was the logical choice—unmarried, capable and hot.

Naruto was just being unreasonable and overprotective with his decision to refuse her request.

Which was why she felt justified when she broke a window in his office hurling a chair at it—well she threw it at him, but he was nimble like a fox and ducked just in time. She was pretty sure, however, that she had broken Naruto's nose when she'd punched him afterwards, though she'd withheld her chakra. She was well aware of the fleet of ANBU that appeared when she shattered the glass window attacking their Hokage—it was their job to protect their leader from invaders, after all.

But despite their dedication, it turned out they were smart enough not to interfere with Sakura and Naruto's heated 'discussion'.

Looking over her shoulder at the Kage's office windows and, coincidentally, at a squad of ANBU personnel, she saw all the white porcelain masks duck for cover when she threw a glare their way. They wisely kept themselves hidden until she turned her back on them once more.

That was when her eyes landed on a familiar face. Kakashi Hatake was sauntering up the pathway, eyes intent on her. He managed to look both casual and cheery which only further irritated her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said with a grin—or at least she assumed it was a grin from his eye crease—as he came to a stand beside her.

Sakura humphed and stepped around him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn on his heel and match pace with her angry strides.

"Let me guess, you're the cause of all the commotion?" he wondered playfully. "You know, you really should stop beating up Naruto outside of the training fields. It sends a bad message to civilians and neighbouring nations when it gets out. And it _always_ gets out."

Abruptly, she turned and poked a finger into his hard, uniformed chest. "Then you should perhaps advise him to stop being a sexist asshole who won't let me do my damned job," she growled. Sakura was not in the mood for condescending remarks from anyone, let alone an infuriating man like Kakashi.

She let out an annoyed sound when he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"You know, Naruto doesn't think that I can handle a simple seduction mission," she seethed.

"Ahh, is that so?" The tone of his voice suggested that he found the situation humourous, which only served to grate on Sakura's nerves.

"Let me guess, you agree with him." Her hands curled into fists at her sides, and she barely suppressed the itch to find a physical form that she could release her anger against.

He placed pacifying hands on her slight shoulders. "Now, did I say that? I think you're a very capable kunoichi."

"Then why are you laughing and sounding condescending all at the same time?" she demanded.

He raised his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture, but the smile in his eyes didn't falter. "I'm not laughing at you, but with you."

"Does it look like I'm laughing at all?" She dug her finger back into his chest. "I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of carrying out a seduction mission."

"I believe you."

"The smirk on your face says otherwise, Kakashi. Don't patronize me. I bet you've never had to do a seduction mission before, so what do you know," she scoffed as she moved to turn away.

"Sakura, wait," he called out to her fastly retreating figure and nimbly intercepted her.

It seemed like Kakashi realised that his supportive words had an undesirable, opposite effect, for he hurried to make amends.

It was a soft touch as he reached out and placed a curved finger under her chin, forcing her eyes up to meet his. "Sakura, believe it or not, but men get sent out on seduction missions too—myself included. I've had to use my body for Konoha like that before."

Sakura's mouth dropped as his words sunk in. As rare as it was, she knew men got sent out on seduction missions, but to hear an admission straight from his mouth, shocked her.

Her mind immediately leapt to thoughts of whether he showed those lucky targets his face. It was nearly impossible to pull her eyes from his now that he captured them and she even briefly wondered if he was going to kiss her.

And she would have been completely okay with it. Being kissed by Kakashi had always been one of her deep, dark fantasies; one that she only allowed herself to dwell on in the safety of her own bed.

But at the last second, Kakashi veered off and rested his masked lips next to her ear.

"I've had to seduce both women _and_ men—and I've always hit my mark."

Kakashi pulled back to stand at his full height before her. "So I know what it takes to get the job done, and I believe you can easily charm and seduce any man—or woman—you set your mind to."

"Including you?" she whispered before she could catch herself.

His eyes widened briefly, then he chuckled softly. "Now now, Sakura, I'm a skilled shinobi and it's far too difficult for me to be easily seduced."

"I'm just as skilled of a shinobi as you." She placed her hands on her hips and stared challengingly into his handsome, dark eyes.

"Is that so?" Kakashi wondered.

"Mmhm. Besides, women are much more picky about who seduces them, whereas men are such easily driven primal creatures. I doubt _I_ could be easily swayed by just any man. "

"Is that right, Haruno?"

"Damn right, Hatake," she declared, smirking at him.

Smirking back, Kakashi raised a thoughtful hand to his chin and he slowly looked her up and then down. Sakura felt a shiver spread across her whole body; it was as though he was undressing her right then and there. It was surprising but she felt herself reacting to his boldness as her nipples pressed into the material of her lacy bra and her stomach tightened.

She had never noticed that the sexual tension between them maybe went both ways; how easy it was to flirt with him like this, and how easy it seemed for him to flirt back with her.

He took a half-step closer to her, invading her personal space with his masculine presence. "Fine then. Game on." He reached out and tugged teasingly on a lock of her hair.

With a final smirk and a half-assed salute, he poofed away, leaving behind just the echoes of his body heat.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She could only begin to wonder what he meant by ' _Game on_ '. With the way Kakashi was, she fully expected him to disappear for a few days and wait for her to go find him—which, she decided, was an intriguing idea, one that she would contemplate after a few drinks.

She'd be a fool to deny how attractive the illusive man was—and he did fall into the typical niche of men she was attracted to. Older, dedicated to Konoha and slightly damaged was commonplace for shinobi and the men she usually dated. Kakashi Hatake fell perfectly in line with that trend.

But that could wait until another night; tonight she was still angry at the male population.

Deciding it was best to temper her anger and frustration with some alcohol and her favourite foods, Sakura made a few quick stops on her way home, picking up the essentials. She was looking forward to relaxing with a large glass of premium umeshu and perhaps her favourite smutty romance novel. She already had the perfect book in mind—the one where the female lead was strong and stubborn while her counterpart was a uniquely handsome man who was roguish and at times domineering. At least that would put a smile on her face.

Sakura was determined to put the past hour behind her by surrounding herself with luxury. Comfy clothes, a tall glass and a good book was exactly what she needed.

Arriving home, she unlocked her apartment door and entered with a flourish, kicking off her shoes while making her way to her kitchen.

Sakura let out a quick high pitched yelp and reached for a hidden weapon when she saw a figure move in her living room.

"Yo," came the familiar, husky voice. "I hope you don't mind, but I made myself comfortable while I waited for you."

There, on her couch, sat Kakashi, lounging comfortably as though he spent many nights half-naked in her presence. His feet were bare, and she could tell he had taken off all of his wrappings and weapon pouches. But the thing that stood out to her the most was the alluring mesh top which barely covered his torso.

The sight of him instantly made her mouth water and her breathing deepen.

This was the last thing she expected tonight. She even noticed the book she had planned on reading in his hands.

"I need a drink," she announced and turned towards the kitchen. "You know, I had planned on reading that book tonight," she called out as she cracked open the fresh bottle of umeshu. She poured herself a tall glass and took a large sip of the amber elixir. It felt so smooth and warm going down her throat and gave her the liquid courage to deal with the man in her living room.

Without turning around, she called out to him once more. "What are you even doing here in the first place?"

"I'm giving you the opportunity to test and hone your skills of seduction, of course," came his smooth response, his voice sounding closer than the living room. Moments later she felt his body heat against her back. "Seduce me, Sakura," he murmured against her ear, sending a hot shiver running down her spine.

It thrilled her to hear those words from his mouth. Turning around to face him she was about to take another sip from her drink when his warm hand covered hers and directed the glass towards his mouth instead.

"But I'm also going to show you what I'm capable of," he added, taking a long drink from her glass, straight through his mask. She carefully watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the rest of her drink. "Are you ready for that? Do you think you can handle _all of me_?"

He placed her empty glass down on the counter, pinning her body between his arms. There was indeed something different but enticing about the purr of his voice and the way he was acting, especially when she saw his mask dampen further as he licked his lips.

Not feeling as if she could back down from such a challenge, she smirked up at him. With their height difference, she had to crane her neck back, but she held his gaze steadily with her own fierce look. "And you think you can handle me, if I actually try?" she taunted with a raised eyebrow and a confident grin.

The look in his eye changed from teasing to cocky, which sent a bolt of white fire straight to her stomach. "I look forward to handling you," he rumbled as he leaned in, making sure she felt his heat and the firmness of his chest through the thin mesh material of his top.

Letting her eyes flutter shut, Sakura breathed in deeply, enjoying how his natural male scent filled her lungs. Lust was rolling around in her stomach, making her want to do things to him that she never considered doing before.

Wanting him to do things to her was making her breath quicken and her thighs dampen with heady lust.

Sakura nibbled at her lips as she began to look forward to this game between them. If nothing else she could at least enjoy the self-assured satisfaction of tempting Kakashi.

"So what are the rules?" he breathed as he reached out to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Rules?" she echoed, feeling dazed for a moment. He was obviously trying his best to distract her.

"Yes, the rules. And of course, the prize. There has to be a prize for the winner, don't you agree?" he purred. Tucking strands of hair behind her ear, he dragged a finger down the side of her neck, enjoying the sight of goosebumps rising on her silky skin.

"Wait, a prize too? What are you talking about, Kakashi?"

"Oh you know, something to reward all of my hard work once I win. Didn't you want to test out who's better at the art of seduction? Unless you've changed your mind and don't think you're a good enough kunoichi to seduce me?"

Sakura laughed at him. "I'm not going to back down from anything, Kakashi. No rules, anything goes. You've got my permission to try anything you _think_ might work. But don't be too hurt when it doesn't pan out your way." She was determined to show him that she could easily handle this game between them.

"Fine with me, no rules. However if you cave in to me, then you have to be my live-in maid for a month. _And_ you have to wear whatever costume I supply—even if it's nothing at all. Deal?"

Sakura bristled at the idea of being his naked personal maid for a whole month. There was no way she was going to lose to him.

" _Deal_. And if you succumb to my skills, then I have the perfect sexy nurse outfit for you in just your size that you'll have to wear for a full week out in public. _And_ without your mask!" She proposed, smiling up at him. "Unless you want to back out because you don't think you can handle me or my prize."

"Oh, I'm not even remotely worried about losing. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Sakura," he claimed playfully.

"Oh, is that so, Kakashi? Are you that cock-sure that you can get into my pants? For a man whose face I've never even seen, your confidence is overflowing," she taunted as she placed her hand on his warm mesh-covered chest. Ever so slowly she walked her fingers upwards until her hand was dancing along the muscular tendons of his neck. It was easy to imagine her lips trailing up that line of hot skin, leaving little marks as she went. Of course that would only be once he was maskless.

Sakura threaded her fingers into the fine hairs at the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her level. "It's a good thing that I think you have such a great ass," she moaned heatedly in his ear.

Sakura felt the hairs on his head rise as a shiver ran down his body. With her own cocky smile, she moved her hand back to his chest and gave him a slight push away. Reaching around him, she grabbed the bottle of umeshu and two glasses and walked away from him with her hips swinging. Sakura didn't have to look back to know his eyes were on her ass; she could sense his heavy stare following her out.

With a big smile, she looked over her shoulder at where he was apparently stuck in the same spot. "You coming?"

The double-entendre was not lost on him. She was sure she saw his mask shift in such a way to indicate his mouth was wide open.

Not waiting for him to recover from his daze, she continued into her living room and made herself comfortable on her couch—exactly where he had been sitting when she came home.

Half a second later, Kakashi was following her in. He sat beside her on the couch, legs parted and one arm resting along the spine of the seat, while the other rested casually in his lap. The hand that was close to her head shifted as her hair brushed against it, prompting him to begin playing with the soft strands. Her eyes briefly shut, imagining those rough hands playing with her in other ways; dragging across her sensitive peaks and bringing her to incredible heights.

She had to make sure that she didn't end up seducing herself while seducing him. It was of no surprise to anyone that she was highly competitive by nature, but she would need to constantly remind herself that this was just a game. A game to prove a point: that she could easily seduce a man like Kakashi—not to have sex with him.

Sakura had no doubt that Kakashi would be a fantastic fuck—attentive and probably dominant. Which was something she preferred in a man. In day to day life, Kakashi had always been the type of man who was committed to making sure that the things that mattered to him received all of his attention. Which was why she was sure she'd have no regrets if she slept with him at some point.

When her eyes cracked open, she found that he was staring curiously at her, and she couldn't help but smirk at him, knowing it'd peak his curiosity. She needed to turn the tables on him and control their conversation, so that she was the seductress and not the seduced.

"You mentioned earlier that you've had experience with women _and_ men. Tell me Kakashi, what was it like seducing another man? You've got me curious about your techniques," she purred.

She reached out and traced an invisible line down his arm, from elbow to wrist and finally ending on the back of his hand. His skin was both rough and smooth, covered in fine hairs, and so much warmer than hers. She always admired the differences between men's and women's arms.

Kakashi leaned forward, bringing their faces a little closer while forcing her eyes to lock on his. "The thing about some men ... is that they just like to know how big I get when hard—you know, to make sure that I'm enough for them. And I'm always more than enough for them," he purred back at her.

It amazed her how quickly she switched from seductress to the one being seduced. Her eyes darted down to his hand in his lap and then back up to his eyes. They almost glowed with the way the sunlight was filtering through the windows.

Sakura spared a moment to wonder what she'd gotten herself into, but she knew it was too late to back out and save face. Plus, she didn't think she could stop now even if she wanted to; she was too curious to stop.

"And then with a certain look and the perfect smile, they're hooked." He shifted on the couch a little, probably to relieve some growing tension. "I don't find it that different from picking up a woman—we all just want the attention of a good looking mate."

"Wait! What about your mask? Doesn't it get in the way?" she demanded. Sakura found it curious that he had shown his face to strangers.

It was impossible to stop her eyes from drifting to the covered part of his face. His mask had always been something that intrigued her—she couldn't help but want to know what was beneath it.

"Still obsessed with seeing under my mask, are you?" he teased. "Just what about it has you so captivated with it?" He leaned forward and poured another glass of umeshu for both of them. Passing her the glass, he leaned back with his own, studying the amber liquid as it swirled. He brought it to his lips for another sip before setting it aside.

While Kakashi was not looking at her, she took a large gulp of alcohol. It was supposed to be more of a sipping drink but she felt that she could use a little more liquid courage. She tried her best to come up with a reason for why she wanted to see beneath his mask, once and for all.

"Perhaps you could help me out with it," Kakashi mulled, breaking the silence. His voice seemed deeper than normal which was enough to send a thrill down her spine.

Completely caught off guard, Sakura's jaw went slack. She couldn't believe her ears—and before she had a chance to ask exactly what he meant, he leaned over and swiftly picked her up, placing her in his lap. To stabilize herself from the quick shift, she grabbed onto his arms over his biceps.

The muscles under her hands flexed as she came to rest on his thighs, more so than his lap.

It was nearly impossible to quell the flutter in her stomach as she felt the strength in all of him. She did enjoy a man with nice arms, and frankly Kakashi seemed to have a nice everything.

"There, that should make it easier for you." He shifted his legs a little, letting her feel his strong muscles against her inner thighs and backside. Kakashi's hands ran up her bare legs, enjoying the way she trembled as he fingered the edges of her tight black shorts. "Mmm… You have such great legs. So strong and smooth. I can just imagine how they'd feel gripping tightly around me."

His voice and words made her stomach somersault. She had to suppress a small moan at the idea of having her legs wrapped his body. It was then that she realized that she might have gotten in over her head, playing with a man like Kakashi. She shouldn't be surprised that he'd mastered the art of seduction amongst his other skills.

It was hard, but she resisted the urge to shift and grind against his powerful leg. His allure and constant flirtation were more than she was used to; no one had ever tried so hard to seduce her like this.

She felt the waves of heat and desire rolling off him when she shifted once more on his legs. Remembering that this was a game between them, she had to use that to her advantage and swing things her way. Her competitive nature allowed for no less.

Giving him her best seductive smile, she reached for his chin, using her thumb and index to pull slightly at his mask.

"And you think that whatever you have under this mask is suddenly going to seduce my panties off?"

"I think it's just another piece of clothing that will eventually end up on the floor tonight. Aren't you curious to finally see what's under the mask? Come on Sakura, help me take it off." He bounced his knees, forcing her to pitch forward against him, bringing their faces closer together.

Quickly, Sakura steadied herself by gripping his shoulders. His little act had slid her closer into his lap, something she wasn't exactly ready for just yet, but still enjoyed the friction of his body against hers regardless.

"Fine, since you seem unable and unwilling to do it yourself, I guess I can help," she offered. But even still, she knew that this was another one of his 'traps' or seduction techniques. It was alluring enough that she had to be on guard, ready for whatever laid behind the mask.

Concentrating on her task, she slowly hooked her fingers at the edge of the tight fabric. She was half expecting him to stop her, but he didn't. He kept his eyes trained intently on her, his hands hot on her thighs. It felt too intimate to look into the depths of his charcoal gaze so she kept her eyes completely focused on the lower half of his face

Tentatively, she began to roll his mask downwards. Holding her breath, bit by bit, she exposed his face. The mask shifted as it slipped past his nose, past his lips and finally below his chin to hang loosely around his neck.

Remembering that she needed to breathe, she exhaled and inhaled slowly, savouring his exposed face.

His scar was cut into him lower than she thought it would be, but aside from that, there was nothing wrong with his face. No fish lips, or thin lips, no ugly mole, just a small delicate beauty mark on his chin; his face was completely normal, especially with the blank expression he kept. She would definitely consider him good looking in her books, but not drop dead gorgeous.

At least until he smiled.

His smile lit up his whole face and made him stunning in his own ragged way that dripped sex appeal.

"What? No comments?" he teased.

It was so different to watch his mouth move as he spoke. It was making her feel a little flustered and even more so when he laughed at her silence. It was then she saw that his canine teeth were more pointed than the average person, which honestly was such a turn on for her. She had always fantasized about being bitten, and with teeth like his, her mind easily wandered off, adrift in fantasies.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura."

"I'm just thinking and wondering why you'd hide such a normal face?" she wondered absently. She had to work to keep her voice sounding as normal as possible. It was imperative that she didn't let on that his bare face affected her so greatly.

"I never said it was anything but normal. I just like my privacy."

When his face shifted into yet another sexy smirk, she felt a tremor flutter through her body. Despite his smirk, she saw that he was still studying her face, probably watching the changing expressions as she tugged down his mask. Sakura reminded herself that this was a game between them and she couldn't allow herself to fall prey to a pretty face. She needed to turn the tables on him.

Rising to her knees, slowly and skillfully, nearly rubbing his newly exposed face across her chest, she removed herself from his lap, stood up and walked out of the living room. She wandered into the kitchen, hoping that he'd miss the feel of her in his lap.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish, how about you?" she called out as she stalled for time.

Her heart was racing and she knew that the sight of his bare face had definitely turned her on. Mostly, she felt it in her stomach and between her legs. It was hard to not imagine all the things she wanted him to do to her. Particularly with that mouth of his.

She had to be careful with how turned on she let him get her, especially since she was wearing these tight shorts that would easily show if she got a little too damp between her thighs.

Deciding that perhaps an edible aid would help distract her from him, she picked out a food that could potentially help the seduction. Sakura fetched some strawberries from the fridge, put them into a bowl and brought them back to where Kakashi was sitting.

Except when she returned, she saw that he had decided to remove his mask entirely, leaving his neck and collarbones exposed.

Strong desire flooded her. Gods how she wanted her mouth on his hot skin, on the length of his strong neck. Sucking. Biting. Feeling him groaning beneath her lips.

Smiling carefully at him, she couldn't help it when her smile turned into her nibbling on her lip as her eyes caught his.

"I, uh, I brought strawberries," she said unsteadily.

"Oh good, I was a little hungry and I love wrapping my lips around something sweet and juicy," he replied with a husky voice.

Once more, her jaw dropped as he reached out and put the bowl of fruit directly in his lap. He looked at her expectantly as he waited for her to retake her seat. Hesitating for only a moment, she joined him, but laid down along the couch and placed her head on his leg next to the bowl.

Looking up at him from this angle, she could see the surprise across his face as she settled down on him. With one hand she reached up and rested her arm along his leg above her head, while her other hand rested on her stomach, playing with the edge of her red sweater.

This time, she saw the shot of lust that passed through his eyes. There was no way she could miss how his eyes traveled along her body, hungrily taking her in. She could tell that now it was him who was a little nervous, and he didn't know what to do with his hands.

"Well, I did say I was hungry... so why don't you feed me one of those strawberries?" she purred as she caught his eyes. Slowly, she licked her lips and opened her mouth, waiting for him to place something in it.

While his one arm remained along the back of the couch, he reached into the bowl with the other, picked out a large strawberry and brought it to her lips. As she reached up to capture the fruit between her lips, he pulled it away teasingly.

"What do you say?" he hummed.

"Please, Kakashi, please put it in my mouth?" she breathed out in a sultry moan.

Taking a deep breath, he placed the fruit between her lips and tried to subtly shift himself and the bowl as his legs flexed.

"Mmm, delicious... Thank you, Kakashi." She smiled up at him, knowing that the tables had firmly turned and he lost his advantage on her.

But she couldn't relax until he fully gave in. And while she wasn't exactly sure what that was going to look like, she was sure she'd recognize it when it came.

Perhaps it would be when _he_ came.

Smiling to herself, she watched him take another long gulp from his drink. As he pulled the glass away from his lips, she noticed how they were slick and how there was a single drop of amber fluid rolling down the side of his glass. Reaching up, she grazed it with the tip of her finger, collecting the trace amount of liquid and then sticking it into her mouth.

"Too good to waste a single drop," she murmured silkily, finger caught between her sweet lips. His eyes flickered to her mouth once more.

Sakura swirled her tongue around her finger, savouring the last traces of warm, rich liquid and enjoyed the way his eyes widened at the sight. The mix of sweet from the strawberry and spicy from the umeshu was perfect in her mouth.

"Don't you like strawberries, Kakashi?" she murmured in his stunned silence. "I like them for their sweet, juicy flavours. I find them to be a perfect treat, don't you?"

"Oh, I like them just fine," he said, recovering, as he popped one into his mouth and made a show of eating it slowly and sensually. "Have you ever tried dipping them in umeshu?"

Smirking at her, he shifted his legs under her head. "It's a nice mix of sugar and spice."

She watched as he took a plump red fruit, swirled it around in the brandy and then once more brought it to her lips.

"Open wide," he purred teasingly as he dragged the fruit along her plush bottom lip.

Once more, she parted her lips for him, allowing Kakashi to fill it with a soaked strawberry.

"Mmm... you're right. It's delicious," she breathed, and snagged his hand before he could pull it away. Ever so gently, she allowed her tongue to brush the tips of his fingers, enjoying the way his breath caught in his throat. "Thank you for the treat."

She had no idea just how much she was going to _enjoy_ this game between them. Seeing him teeter back and forth along the edges of lust was turning her on more than she ever thought it would. She still had control over her own emotions, but she lapped up all the attention and revelled in the height of emotions.

"So then, Sakura, what do you plan to do with me tonight?" He withdrew his hand to nibble on another strawberry.

It was intriguing; watching his mouth open and move without being hidden behind a mask. So much so that she couldn't take her eyes away from it. The way he sucked on the bitten end of the strawberry was enthralling.

Bringing her mind back to the question he posed, she thought of something that could play nicely into their little game of seduction.

"Have you heard of truth or dare? I know it's a little old school, but I thought it might be a fun way to learn more about each other," she paused, biting her lip as she waited for him to say something. "What do you think? Want to play with me?"

Staring down at her, his mouth curved into a smirk while a single eyebrow raised.

"A game of truth or dare? Fine, but only if the rules are that if you back out of a question or a dare, you take a shot."

Her eyes heated as she bristled at the comment. "Ha! That's not likely! I don't back out of things, Kakashi. But if you feel like it's getting too hot and you need to back out of it, I'd understand if _you_ need to resort to taking TWO shots per skipped question. I, however, will answer everything you ask without hesitation."

"Truthfully?"

"I wouldn't lie to a fellow shinobi," she replied haughtily.

"And the dares?"

"What about them?"

"Will you do any dare I ask?"

"I have no problems with those either. Do you?"

"I'm sure I can handle anything you want," he answered with a toothy smirk, which only reminded her of her fantasies that involved him using those teeth on her.

Settling her head back on his thigh she smiled up at him. "Do you understand how it's played?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Then by all means, go first." She reached into his lap and picked another strawberry, popping it into her mouth. Crushing the delicate fruit with a gentle nibble burst the flavours all over her tongue, making her smile and sigh at its sweet essence. Of course she also enjoyed how much it distracted Kakashi from posing his question.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked after a tense moment.

"Truth."

"Tell me a fantasy of yours, Sakura," he murmured. "And don't leave out a single detail."

Smiling up at him, she paused for dramatic effect, hoping it would drive him mad with impatience.

"Hmmm... let me think. I've got so many, but I want to choose a good one for you..." she trailed off as she tapped her chin, pretending to ponder his question long and hard.

"Take your time, I don't mind waiting." He picked up another strawberry and stared at it before popping it into his mouth. "I've got all night."

"Well… I guess I could tell you about how much I enjoy the idea of being bitten during sex. Anywhere on my body, of course. As long as the man is inside me, and his mouth is on me, I'm a happy girl. Especially when he comes inside me, if he could really bite down then, I think that'd make me come right alongside him." Tilting her head back, she caught his eyes with hers. "Is that the type of thing you want to know?"

"Uh," he faltered before clearing his throat. "Close. I think that's more of a kink than a fantasy. But I'll, uh, allow it this time."

"Oops, sorry about that," she smiled demurely. It was her turn to pose the question. "And for you? Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... I think a truth for a truth is fair. For now."

"Besides your cock, what's the most erogenous place on your body? Where do you like to be touched?" As she asked the question, her own hand slid to rest on the heated skin of her stomach just under the edge of her shirt.

"My neck," he said with a small sigh.

"What do you like done to your neck?" she wondered breathlessly.

"That's two questions. It's my turn again."

"Ahh, that's not fair. I explained more," she pouted.

"That's because I was specific in my question. Truth or dare?"

"Brat. Truth," she huffed, mad that she was denied the details she so desired.

"What do you think about when you masturbate?" His voice was low and soothing to her ears despite the excitement she knew him to be experiencing.

She noticed that his hand was gripping the couch cushion tightly, while the rest of him was trying to stay calm. She was sure that he was glad that the bowl of fruit was placed so perfectly in his lap.

"It changes from day to day. You know, depending on what's got me riled up. But for the most part, the memories I have from past lovers. Sometimes it's from reading a good book." Pausing she nibbled at her lip a little before confessing another idea. "Sometimes I think about some of the guys I run into throughout the day."

"Have you thought of me before?" he asked unsteadily, his voice husky with need and desire.

"Mmmm… that's two questions, Kakashi," she parroted teasingly. It was the best feeling to throw his parry back at him. "My turn."

"Truth."

"Are you more of an exhibitionist or a voyeur?"

"How do you know I'm either?" he raised an eyebrow, trying to sound perturbed at the question.

"You read porn in public and you're almost as big of a perv as Jiraiya-sama. Chances are that you're one," she bluntly replied.

After a superficial pause as he watched her get impatient with his delay, Kakashi said, "what if I'm both?"

She stared at him for a moment, making sure her eyes made contact with his. "You know, I believe that you're both. But if that's the case, you didn't really answer."

"I thoroughly disagree, I think I gave you two answers for the price of one," he boasted.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now it's my turn, so choose: truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... I get the feeling that you're not playing fair."

"Doesn't the saying go 'all's fair in love and war'? I believe it is. Now choose."

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, but she couldn't resist the smile blooming on her lips. Game or not, she enjoyed playing with him. "Dare."

"I dare you to remove one item of clothing."

"Oh? You're not going to be more specific than that?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll be nice and let you choose."

A devious idea came to mind as she studied him, bringing a new sparkle to her eyes. "Fine, but I think I'll need your help with it." She softened her voice to make it come across just demure enough to evoke a smile from him.

"Whatever you need, Sakura," he offered, his voice a low purr.

Effortlessly, she sat up on the couch, and in a bold move, she placed herself back into his lap, straddling his thighs once more and letting her bare legs pin his in place. She took the bowl of strawberries out of his lap and removed his tumbler as well.

Raising her hand to eye level, she crooked a finger and curled it forward, gesturing him towards her. When he hesitated, she lowered that same hand and dragged him by the front of his mesh undershirt.

"Lean forward please."

Readily complying with her, he leaned into her but kept a hair's breadth between their bodies, letting the tension and energy stir between them.

"Thank you. Now arms up," she demanded. She reached for the bottom of his mesh top and began to pull it up his chest.

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he did as he was told. "This was not exactly what I had in mind."

"Well, if you had something else in mind, you should have been more specific. But I'm doing exactly what you dared me to do. Remove one item of clothing." She laughed at him as the mesh made it over his head and mussed up his hair even more. "And didn't you say something about how it's all just another piece of clothing that will eventually end up on the floor tonight?" she murmured as she tossed his shirt behind her, letting it land on the floor with a rustle.

"Is it just going to be my clothes on the floor tonight? Not that I mind, but typically I don't like being the only one naked."

"Then I guess you'll have to be more precise with your questions now, won't you?" she teased. Unable to help herself, she reached out and tried to arrange his hair back to its typical style. "So what'll it be, Kakashi? Truth or dare?"

His hands had come to rest beside her legs, but feeling like tempting fates, he placed both palms flat on her thighs, holding her firmly in place.

She felt him squeezing the supple muscles gently, sending wave after wave of shivers up her body. With his naked chest right before her, Sakura was finding it difficult to shift her eyes away from him.

"Truth," he said calmly.

"What's your favourite position?" she let out in a breathless whisper.

"Deep inside someone," he said, giving her a heated look.

"That's not what I meant," she huffed in both frustration and heady lust.

"Then you haven't learned anything yet. Truth or dare?" he demanded.

"Dare."

"Take off your bra."

Without saying a word, her hand reached behind her back and up her shirt to undo the clasp. Her eyes met his as he watched her movements. The hands on her thighs edged further up to rest on her tight black shorts. Sakura wanted to squirm when the tips of his fingers grazed her backside.

Those rough calloused hands that were trained to kill were now exploring and embracing parts of her she never dreamed to have caressed by him. An overflowing urge to shift on his lap to soothe the building tension growing between them was the only thing on her mind—besides doing as he asked.

"I've always admired women and their skill at removing their bra so efficiently."

Sakura was reaching up her sleeve to pull the strap down and off. "It's more out of necessity. I don't know of many women who actually enjoy wearing these in the comfort of their own home."

"Then by all means, never feel like you have to keep yours on whenever I'm around," he said with a rumble to his voice.

She smiled at him as she reached up the front of her shirt and pulled out her bra. Just as she was about to toss it over her shoulder like she had with his mesh layer, he seized her wrist and pulled it towards him.

"Hmm... black lace... very sexy, Sakura." His voice was deep and husky as he removed the bra from her fingertips and brought it to his nose.

"You really are perverted," she teased him lightly.

"I prefer to be known as a man who knows his mind..." he said, pausing to give her a toothy grin. "...and who has a few eccentricities." He placed the bra on the couch beside him and returned his attention to her.

His hands slowly slid up her sides and came to rest on the warm skin of her ribcage under her shirt.

She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, enjoying the feeling of him handling her. There was something so thrilling about having his hands on her naked flesh.

"Your turn, Sakura. I choose truth."

"Mmmm... have you ever used any of your nature releases as a part of your foreplay?" She gasped as his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast and then retreated slowly down her body.

"Hmmm... no, I haven't, but that's quite the concept you have. Come, Sakura, show me an erogenous spot on your body and let me try something out." His blunt nails scratched lightly down her back, making her gasp and arch forward, bringing her chest closer to his face.

"Give me your hand then," she purred as she began to lean back.

She let her hips slide all the way forward to plant firmly on his lap, causing her breath to hitch as she felt his growing bulge against her own heated core. They both quietly moaned in unison as she eased her weight fully over his erection.

He held out his hand for her to take and do with as she willed.

"I've got this spot on me, just below my belly button, that is so sensitive..." she moaned. His one hand supported her back as his other came to hover over the delicate skin just above her tight black shorts.

Wanting to see her reaction, he dragged a finger slowly across her heated skin, savouring the sounds she made and each hitch of her breath.

"Here?" he growled.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Then close your eyes and enjoy," he instructed.

Sakura was sure that if he just kept talking in that low sexy voice of his, she'd probably come right in his lap. His voice was such a turn on for her, and she was sure he knew it too.

When she felt his finger drag across her skin the next time, she gasped as little tendrils of electricity stretched out from his fingertips and excited her in ways she had never experienced before. She surprised herself with a gasping little cry as he found her sweet spot.

"How's that feel?" he whispered heatedly.

"Mmm... so good," she murmured as he made another swipe with his electrified fingers. She gripped at his wrist tightly, not wanting the pleasure to stop.

"Maybe I should dial it up a notch?" he wondered quietly.

Even while feeling overstimulated, she saw through the sexual haze that filled her mind. She knew that if he did anything else, she'd lose the game between them. So even though Sakura wanted nothing more than to allow him to do whatever he wanted to her, her pride demanded that she turned the tables on him—or at least stopped him before he won.

"Perhaps, or perhaps we could save that for another time." She pulled his hand away from her skin with a sigh. "Looks like I gave you a new trick to use on your next partner. But for now, I need a shower before I crawl into bed." Removing herself from his lap, she saw how startled he looked at the quick change of pace.

He wanted her, which was exactly what she wanted.

"A hot shower sounds good right about now. Maybe I'll join you," he suggested as he began to rise to his feet.

"Feel free to do as you wish, but I can't promise it'll be a hot shower." Putting her hand on his bare chest and pushing back slightly, she kept him from rising off the couch. "I think I need a bit of a cold one to clear my mind before sleeping. A girl needs her rest, you know."

Winking at him, she turned and headed towards the bathroom while leaving him stunned and probably more than a little frustrated on the couch.

Not waiting for anything, she turned on the shower full blast and hopped in. She didn't wait to see if he'd join her. In fact, she fully expected him to leave for the evening. They could have another round of their seduction game another time.

Sakura could still feel the electricity of his zaps zigzagging around her body. It was so tempting to just reach down and relieve that building tension and pleasure herself. But she could wait. Waiting always seemed to make the next orgasm so much more powerful, which was always worth the delay.

Turning off the shower, she got out and toweled off, slathered herself with scented creams and wrapped the terry cloth around her body.

When she entered her bedroom, she was surprised once more to find Kakashi where she didn't expect him. Stretched out, with his hands under his head and her sheets pulled to his waist. Looking down, she saw his pants on the floor beside the bed.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable once more," she hummed appreciatively. His naked body was such a delight to look upon.

"Your bed is much more pleasant than the couch. Why don't you join me?" he asked as he patted the spot beside him.

This certainly wasn't how she expected this day to turn out. But she wasn't about to pass up a chance to seduce Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

To be continued....

Please leave me a review! I live for them! Thanks!


End file.
